Sexy Doll
by CiaoMangaFreak7
Summary: Enma loves his master very much


**Story Title ! : Sexy Doll**

**Couples : EnmaxTsuna**

**What is it about : Enma loves his master very much .**

**W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S **

**: Yaoi , Crossdressing , Drama (little) & Angst (little) **

**If you have read the W-A-R-N-I-N-G-S , and you don't like Yaoi , Yuri , Genderbender or something else , then please don't read the fanfic and don't leave a review on it Thank you ! **

* * *

><p>Enma Kozato sat beside his master, on the floor beside the chair . Sawada Tsunayoshi the 10th Vongola boss, was busy with his paper work . While Enma just sat beside him, wearing a beautiful Kimino . It was completely black, but it had purple butterflies on . His red hair was long, so he can put pins in it .<p>

He sat beside his master, like a lifeless doll ." Enma ." Enma heard his name, from his master 's voice ." Yes master ." He said Tsuna turned his chair, and Enma looked at him . When he opened his pants, Tsuna looked at him . And Enma knows what he wants, and will give it to his master .

Enma leaned forward, he gently licked the head . And licked the penis completely, in his saliva until he took it completely . He heard his master groan, and gave it a little vibration here and there . His master patted him on his head ." Enma you're doing great ." He said .

Enma felt proud, his master is so kind to him . Enma took then the penis, even deeper in his mouth . His master moaned more, when Enma licked and squeezed his balls also . " Enma oh god ... " Enma felt that his master came, Enma took everything in his mouth . And tasted the sour, but it was also sweet .

It was Enma 's favorite, Enma did not want anybody else .

Enma went with his mouth, off of Tsuna 's penis . And looked into the others eyes, Tsuna looked back to him . And rose from the chair, and went to the bed ." Enma come here ." He said Enma did what he said, and walked over to Tsuna . And sat on his lap, Enma sat first with his back . To Tsuna 's chest .

But Tsuna turned him around, and gave Enma a kiss on the mouth . Enma opened his mouth, and took Tsuna 's tongue in . And felt Tsuna 's hands under his kimino, and his fingers were pushing in his anus . While the other hand, opened Enma 's Kimino . " Enma you are so beautiful . " Tsuna said as he, touched the nipples .

And with his other hand, he went over to the penis . And began to work on it, Enma moaned hard and held his master . So that he will not fall ." Ah ! ah master ah ! " Enma felt that he have to come, but Tsuna stopped and laid Enma on the bed .

" Touch yourself Enma-Kun ." Tsuna said ." Yes master ." Enma said and began to play, with his penis . And pushed his finger in his anus, Tsuna looked at him . When Enma keep working on it, and pushed a extra finger in . Enma was biting his lip, feeling the pain . And he moaned as, his finger moves over the head .

" Do you have to cum Enma ? " Asked Tsuna Enma looked at his master ." Want to cum when I push my big cock in you ? " Asked Tsuna again, as he grabbed Enma 's hands ." Do you want that Enma ? Do you or do you want to cum, by yourself have your cum all over you ? And leave me here with my big penis . That want to taste your ass ? "

Enma blushed and looked away from him, Tsuna turned Enma to his side . And sat behind him, as he stroked his leg ." Enma tell me, tell master how a slut you are ." Enma blushed more and put his leg up, Tsuna had a good view .

" Master push your cock in me, this slut want 's your . Big cock pushing hard in him ." Enma said Tsuna grinnend, and pushed his penis in . Between Enma 's cheeks, and pushed a little in ." Who's Bitch are you ? " Asked Tsuna as he went, fast into Enma 's anus . Enma moaned hard, and could not say anything . If Tsuna went faster and faster .

" Come on say it ! Who's Bitch are you ! " Shouted Tsuna Enma groaned louder, and felt a hand on his penis . And it began to on stroke him . " You master ! I'm your Bitch ! " Moaned Enma hard, Tsuna laughed and licked Enma 's neck . To his ear and bit into it .

" Good Enma-Kun ." He said and came hard in Enma, Enma felt himself ready to cum . And looked as he came, into his master 's hand and his chest ." Enma I love you ." Tsuna said as he put the blankets, on the two of them . Enma smiled and pushed his head, against Tsuna 's chest . When Tsuna gave a kiss on his forehead ." I love you too master . "

* * *

><p><strong>I love this pairng also like Gx27 ! Yes Enma is crossdressing, so no female Enma ( now I think about female Enma, I think I like her in the pairing also . ) Go Tsuna for once you are the seme ! <strong>

**Bye bye! **


End file.
